Humane Raid - Key Codes
$10,260 (Easy) (Crew only) $20,520 (Normal) (Crew only) $25,650 (Hard) (Crew only) |protagonists = 4 GTA Online Protagonists |fail = Briefcase destroyed Player(s) killed Wanted level acquired while positioning or waiting for the contact |cost = }} Key Codes is the first setup mission for the Humane Raid in Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Go to the parking lot on Elgin Avenue, near the Ammu-Nation in Downtown Los Santos to meet up and collect key codes for the main heist. Two players must wait for the contacts in the middle of the parking lot, while the other two must take position in vantage points in case things go wrong. The contact arrives and is revealed to be Karen from the IAA. Karen says that she needs to wait for confirmation to give the briefcase that contains the access codes to the crew, while waiting she even makes a reference to the bank heist that the crew previously committed. Soon, after Karen is given the confirmation to give the crew the briefcase containing the access codes, FIB members arrive in FIB Buffalos and FIB Grangers, and completely lock off the area, Karen's bodyguard is killed and she runs away leaving the crew to fight off the FIB agents. It is recommended to use heavy artillery to take them out; the two players at the vantage points should be able to do that. There are two alleyways that lead to the parking lot and the agents will start to attack from both of them, so be careful to not be caught off guard and always keep an eye on the two alleyways. Once all agents are killed, collect the briefcase and return to the planning room. More agents will appear when the briefcase is collected, so watch out for them. Once the briefcase has been delivered and the crew has left the parking lot, the mission is complete. Mission Objectives * Go to the meeting point. * Get into position. * Wait for your crew to get into position. * Take out the agents. * Collect the briefcase. * Deliver the briefcase to the planning room. * Help deliver the briefcase to the planning room. Glitches *Upon replaying of the Setup, a minor visual glitch often occurs during the cutscene of Karen handing over the access codes, wherein the Buyer and Bodyguard will see the weapon that they chose as their starting weapon clipped through their wrist. Only the Buyer and Bodyguard themselves can see this glitch on their own character only. *(PS4, Xbox One & PC) Rarely, a glitch can occur that causes Karen and her bodyguard to drive straight past the parking lot, which eventually fails the mission with a message stating "The deal was compromised". Restarting the Setup does not fix the issue, and the host will need to return to Free Mode, find a new session, then restart the Setup in order to resolve it. Similar mission-failing glitches can occur on The Fleeca Job (Finale), Prison Break - Wet Work and The Prison Break (Finale). *Sometimes, a NPC marked as hostile on the radar will appear in the parking garage across the street before Karen and her body guard arrives. He will then run away before getting out of sight. Killing him will compromise the deal and fail the setup. Gallery GTAO_Heist-HumaneRaid_KeyCodes.png|The key codes that are collected in the end. HumaneRaidKeyCodes-GTAO.jpg|FIB agents firing at Karen Daniels and the GTA Online Protagonists. Video Trivia *When the FIB first fire their pistols, they make a unique gun-fire sound effect. This sound effect isn't heard in normal gameplay. **The same sound effects are heard at the end of the Series A Funding Finale, where the LSPD attempt to apprehend Trevor. *A Maverick always flies by when the players are waiting for Karen. Navigation }} Category:Heists Category:Heists in GTA Online Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in Heists Update Category:Heist Setups Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online